Belle Noir
by Perfect.Indigo
Summary: The music industry is ruthless, conniving, and crippling. And Sasuke is willing to do anything to find his place within it. ItaSasu. AU.
1. Chapter 1

BELLE NOIR

By: Perfect.Indigo

--

Prologue

The silk of the corset rubbed against his skin exquisitely, clinging to his middle, fitting to his curved hips. It was a deep red, the same color as the contacts he'd just placed over his obsidian irises. Ribs of strong wire kept him fully upright, perfecting his posture and cinching his waist just enough to make his already feminine figure appear more womanly. The lace that fit over his chest, covering all evidence of the silicone breast inserts, wrapped around his pale, slender shoulders to help hold the top in place.

It matched the lace that fell from his hips to just above his knees, frilling out in pleats and messes of fabric that had more tiers and layers than he was willing to count. He watched it flair when he twisted in front of the full length mirror in the shoddy backstage bathroom.

His hair was done in rivulets, falling down his back from the headdress perched like a crown on his head, occasionally brushing across his arms. Dyed an even darker black, it made the outfit, and pride made his chest swell when he remembered how long it had taken to grow it out that long. His eyes were done up in smoky grays and violent crimson, on his cheeks a blush that could rival any flattered school girl, and his lips shined with a scarlet gloss. His teeth were especially white in contrast.

But, if the decision were up to him, he'd have to compliment himself most on the six inch chucky boots he'd fit his feet into that night. The hard leather rose up to fit around his tiny ankles and slightly larger calves to rest just below the junctures of his knees, where rode the red lace stockings he'd donned as well.

"You are a prize." He told himself, his voice velvety smooth, warmed up from rehearsal. "They won't be able to keep their eyes off you."

He could imagine it now. The way the lights would shine bright on him, illuminating his pale skin, making it glow. He could hear his voice, rising above the music, drawing the crowd in. And they would all stare in awe of him, of how beautiful he was, how feminine, how perfect.

Tokyo wouldn't know what it was in for that night.

"SASUKE!" His dream was shattered momentarily when the sound of his drummer knocking on the bathroom door was heard over his imaginings of a screaming crowd. He shook his head to rid it of those thoughts, causing the curls of his hair to slide over his shoulders a little.

"I'm coming!" He shouted, bending down to check the laces of his boots once more, before turning from the mirror and striding confidently to the door. It swung open and he was met with a bright smile.

"We're on in five." Naruto said, twirling one of his drumsticks in his hand and shaking some spiked hair from his eyes. "You ready?"

Sasuke could only nod.

He took one last look at himself in the mirror before he stepped out of the bathroom completely, following his bandmate down the short hall to the platform leading to the stage.

The lights came on, blinding them for a moment with white and crimson, before their eyes adjusted and Naruto lead the way out.

This was where his dreams would finally come true.

He was sure of it.

--

Note: Alright, this is my first fanfic so… go easy on me? Please? Comments/Reviews are love.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle Noir

By: Perfect.Indigo

--

Chapter 1

"_My head is light on an otherwise heavy body_

_The tingling in my hands holds my attention_

_Something to focus on while clutching_

_Pulling at hems of skirts"_

The words fell over the club like a dark veil, painting everything black with a sinister undertone. The voice in which they were sung flitted to each corner of the building, like a butterfly with wings of red and black. It hung in the air, filling the room for a moment before skittering back to its owner on stage. It was shy, but at the same time confident, an enigma in its own right. That went without mentioning the beauty of the man it belonged to.

Itachi stood at the back of the club, near the entrance, with one leg propped up against the wall behind him. He faced the stage, watching through the crowd of people gathered around it, as the band performed. His eyes narrowed in thought, he waited, breathing in the air tainted with cigarette smoke and stale alcohol.

Club Crawl wasn't a typical hangout for the man that hid in the shadows. There were plenty of livehouses from one end of Tokyo to the other, many of them in better shape than this one. However, when he'd expressed the need for a new face on the SOARING HEIGHTS record label, he'd been pointed in this direction.

He looked down at the flyer still in his hand.

_CLUB CRAWL_

_18 8 2008_

_+BelleNoir+ 7 PM_

_OPEN ADMISSION_

"BelleNoir…" The name slipped from his mouth easily. It was beautiful. But then the French language had always held a certain elegant quality to it that Itachi had never found in Japanese.

And he had always had a inclination toward young gothic indie bands.

"The kid's good." He was startled from his thoughts by the voice that sounded beside him, though he did not show his surprise. He turned calmly to the man that had just joined him, a small smirk gracing his delicate features.

"They all are." He corrected, his eyes shifting back to the band.

The bassist, a small boy whose hair was a vibrant red, sauntered to the front of the stage. He slung an arm over the vocalist's shoulders, leaning over to plant a small kiss on a blushing cheek before starting his solo.

"For amateurs." Kisame chuckled.

"I want them on the label." Itachi said, pushing himself off the wall and walking around Kisame to head toward the bar. Kisame followed right behind him, stuttering through his surprise.

"You what?" The taller man asked, his voice pitched just loud enough to be heard over the music.

"I want them on the label." Itachi repeated, leaning against the bar and ordering a drink for himself and Kisame. He looked up at the man beside him, his eyes showing nothing but seriousness.

He knew it seemed ridiculous to make a decision so soon. This was, in fact, the first show he'd been to see, and there were plenty of options open to him still. However, he'd seen all that he'd needed to see so far. This band was exactly what he'd had in mind he'd mentioned the label needed something new. The gothic look and sound fit just right with SOARING HEIGHTS, but the members were just young enough that they still had room to grow.

And Itachi knew exactly how to go about helping them grow.

"You can't be serious." Kisame said when their drinks arrived. "They can't be any older than twelve."

"Sasuke will be eighteen in July."

"Do I even want to know how you know that?"

Itachi's eyes lifted to the stage once more, settling on the vocalist. The boy was, indeed, a beauty. He held the microphone in his tiny, delicate hand, his eyes closed as he sang. He looked just as Itachi had suspected he would, feminine, fragile, like his mother.

"I was still living with my parents when he was born." Itachi explained.

Kisame grunted in understanding, downing the rest of his drink and setting the glass back down on the bar. "Well, we might as well wait for them backstage, then."

He smirked. This was bound to get interesting.

--

He was breathing heavily when the lights finally went off on the stage, the ribs of his corset making it difficult for his lungs to fill completely. The lack of oxygen, mixed with the intense heat caused his head to swim and he leaned heavily against Gaara for a moment to collect himself before placing the microphone back in it's stand and turning to walk off the stage. Sweat dripped down his chest and exposed arms, the back of his hair was sticky with it, and his make-up was surely smearing.

But none of that mattered. Nothing mattered save the feeling of euphoria that was always present after a live. It was calming and exhilarating at the same time, almost post-orgasmic and he wanted nothing more than to strip the confining clothing from his heated body and sleep curled around another person.

The room back stage was cool due to the back door being left open to allow for air to travel through. The dim lights allowed his eyes to adjust easily and he was thankful for that fact.

However, he was stopped just inside when he spotted to figures standing in the middle of the room next to the owner of the club.

One was tall, dark-haired with skin so pale it had a blue tinge to it. The man had a broad frame, covered almost entirely in black, his leather coat so long it almost trailed the floor. Sasuke didn't know him, but he felt as though the man was important in some way.

The other figure was one he recognized instantly. Shorter than the first man, but equally, if not more, intimidating. His body was lean, his face looking almost delicate, like Sasuke's own. Long, black hair and intense black eyes that pierced through him the moment they settled on his own. Sasuke could feel his lips trembling, and he took as deep a breath as he was able.

"I…Itachi-sama." He whispered, surprise evident in his voice.

The older man smiled slightly, his eyes growing warm. Sasuke felt his breath hitch and wanted desperately to hang on to something.

This couldn't be happening, couldn't be real. He'd grown up admiring this man in every possible way, had cosplayed the man when he was younger and had gone to his first concert. Itachi had been the reason he'd even started getting interested in the Visual Kei scene in the first place, and here he was, standing two feet away from his idol.

"It's nice to meet you all." Itachi spoke with as much poise as Sasuke had expected, but his voice still came as a surprise. "You put on an amazing show, I wanted to congratulate you myself."

Sasuke opened his mouth to thank him, but found he was unable to speak. Neji was quick to come to his rescue, however.

"Arigatou, Itachi-sama." The guitarist said, bowing slightly. "That means a lot coming from you."

Itachi just smiled at Neji, before he turned back to Sasuke and he seemed to grow serious. "We could use a band like you at SOARING HEIGHTS. I was hoping we speak a little more on your plans for the future."

Sasuke's heart jumped into his throat at the words. Itachi, the guitarist for Coeurs Vides, wanted to speak with them? About their future? About a future that could possibly involve a record contract with SOARING HEIGHTS? It all seemed so surreal.

Itachi reached into the pocket of his black coat, producing four business cards and handing them to Gaara, who was the closest to him. Still, however, his eyes never left Sasuke.

"Think about it." He said. "My secretary is available from 7 am to 5 pm. She can set up an appointment if you feel you'd like to discuss a contract."

With that, Itachi moved around them toward the door. He didn't look back on his way out, followed closely by the other man he'd been with. Sasuke still couldn't breathe properly when he disappeared.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto was the first to say something, his eyes growing wide and he hit Gaara on the arm for emphasis. "Do you know who the fuck that was?"

"I do know, thank you, Naruto." The redhead said, looking over the business cards in his hands before passing them around. He had to physically lift Sasuke's hand to get the vocalist to take one though. "You alright?"

"That was… he wants…" The brunette could do nothing but stumble through his words. "Oh my god…"

"I think Sasuke's died and gone to fanboy heaven." Naruto laughed, earning a glare from the vocalist.

"So who's gonna call?" Neji asked. "We need to do it tomorrow or the offer's going to be rebuked."

"I'll call in the morning." Gaara said, eyeing Naruto when the blonde poked Sasuke in the stomach. "We should get home soon before Sasuke passes out."

"Hey…"

"You look dead on your feet, Uchiha. Though I think it's mostly because you can't breathe." Neji reached over to untie the bottom of Sasuke's corset, helping loosen the laces.

"Yeah… hey, 'getsu." The owner of the club looked up when he was addressed. "What do we owe you for tonight?"

"Nothing." Suigetsu said, shaking his head and chuckling. "It's already been taken care of."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he looked down at the card in his hand. Reading his idol's name out loud.

It rolled off his tongue beautifully.

--

Notes: Lyrics at the beginning were stolen from my friend Kristen. She said it was cool that I use them. I hope you all liked this chapter. Reviews are love.


End file.
